


No Crying In Baseball

by MaxFag



Category: South Park
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Gay, Gore, LGBT, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Violence, south park - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxFag/pseuds/MaxFag
Summary: -I love the Baseball!Craig AU so-Craig Tucker is the star baseball player for the South Park Cows. He has all the girls (and Kenny) drooling over him, but all his wants is one special, twitchy coffee boy.Craig is faced with the difficulties of his sexuality and normal everyday teen angst, but there is something more harsh going on and he must fix it.





	1. Chapter One

**Whack!**

Craig's face beamed with pride as he watched the ball fly up and towards the back of the left field. He started to sprint down the bases, having hit a homerun. His team cheered as he ran the bases along with Kenny and Clyde, tagging back to home plate. The other team groaned and Craig laughed as Cartman taunted them.

That was their last score of the game, and of course The South Park Cows won; 23-9. The other team, The Greeley Gods, stormed off the field in a huff. This was their 4th time losing this season and South Parks 6th time winning, all thanks to Craig Tucker.

Craig was the best player in South Park, and that had all the girls drooling over him. Even Kenny, but then again he was drooling over everyone. But even with all this attention, Craig wasn't interested. He had a craving for someone else, and that of course was his twitchy best friend. Tweek Tweak.

Did Tweek know this? Of course not. He was completely oblivious to romantic things. His life was just surrounded by paranoia, coffee, and his best friend Craig. 

The raven haired boy was talking to Kenny, when a smaller body ran up behind him and hugged his waist. Craig grinned a bit, recognizing the scrawny but strong arms around him. He turned in the others arms and looked down seeing Tweek, who looked back up and gave a crooked and twitchy smile. 

"You did amazing Craig!" Tweek said happily and pulled away from the hug. Craig smiled brightly at the other. 

"Don't I always?" He chuckled, flicking Tweeks forehead. Before he could do or say anything, their was a tight grip on his arm and he looked over to see Stan.

"Hey, the team is going out to celebrate. You coming?" Stan asked and Craig shrugged a bit, glancing at Tweek then back at Stan. 

"I planned to hang out with Tweekers. I'm pretty tired." He said and Stan groaned but nodded, letting go and walking off. He watched Stan walk off before looking at Tweek with a smile.

"You know you could've went out. I mean, you were the one that made the team win." Tweek said and Craig shrugged. 

"I know, but I wanted to hang out with you. I've been so busy and haven't been able to hang out with my lil coffee boy." He said and scruffed up Tweeks hair, who blushed a bit and giggled.

"Now c'mon, we can go to my house." Craig said and walked over to the dugout and sat on the bench, taking off his cleats and pulling on his sneakers. He tossed the cleats into his duffle bag and grabbed this bat which was covered in carved initials, including a big one from Tweek. He slung the bag over his shoulder and held his bat in his other hand, standing up and walking with Tweek away from the school. The others usually kept all their shit in the locker room and changed right after games but Craig just liked to get in and out quickly.

Craig walked back home, listening to Tweek talk happily. He loved seeing him like this. And he liked knowing that he was the one that could keep Tweek so calm and happy. Tweek was always so confident around Craig and it made Craig beam with joy.

They got to Craig's house and hurried upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes as Tweek threw himself on the bed.

"Hey Craig, can I ask a question?" Tweek said and Craig nodded a bit, tossing his duffle bag to the side and putting his bat next to it. He opened his closet and grabbed an old Red Racer shirt and a pair of shorts. He tugged off his shirt, not too worried about anything, haven gotten dressed in front of Tweek many times. 

"Do you think I should try out for a sport?" He asked and looked away, always feeling flustered when Craig got changed. 

"I mean if you want, but I thought that Ned was teaching you boxing. Will you have time for a new sport along with boxing and the coffee shop?" Craig asked as he tugged on the shirt and then pulled off his pants.

Tweek just shrugged and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t have time.” He said as Craig tugged on his shorts. He went over to the other side of the room and opened the door of Stripe, his guinea pigs, cage. He smiled and pulled out Stripe who squeaked happily. He went over to the bed and laid on his stomach next to Tweek, placing Stripe between them.

“All the sports are too cool for you anyways.” Craig smiled up at Tweek, making the blond haired boy giggle. He sighed contently and started to pet Stripes head gently, still looking at Tweek. His heart raced, his happiness lifting into the clouds, just looking at his best friend. And that’s when he knew it. He had to tell Tweek.

Tweek noticed the way Craig looked at him and blushed softly. Craig chuckled a bit and rested his head in his hand. “Tweek?” Craig said in a calm voice, keeping his eyes on the other.

“Yes?” Tweek answered, his voice coated with a slight hint of nervousness as he bit his lip, petting Stripe. Craig was hesitant to speak, but he sucked in a deep breath and let his words flow out.

“I like you... like, a lot. More than a friend.” Craig said, his voice a bit shaky. He wish he could word it better but he had no idea how. He’s never confessed his love for someone, let alone a boy.

Tweeks eyes widened and he stayed quiet. That silence made Craig nervous. That silence went on for a good five seconds, but it felt like a life time. “Craig...” Tweek finally spoke, “I feel the same way. I have for as long as I could remember. But fuck dude, you could find so many other better people. Everyone is crazy for you! Why me?” He said, a mix of emotions in his voice.

“Because I don’t want them, I want Tweek Tweak.” Craig said without hesitation. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted. I’ve been dying to say it for years, but I just fucking couldn’t.” He said, sitting up and grabbing Tweeks hand. “You’re the only person who gets me.” He spoke softly and squeaked Tweeks hand lightly. Tweek squeezed back gently and nodded.

“I feel the same.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Oof, so I got quite a lot of positive feedback and I’m glad you like it! Just a few quick things-  
> 1) I know that the next few chapters might be a bit bland and I apologize. I kinda just make things up as I go, but I can promise you it’ll all get better!
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter
> 
> -Max

Weeks had gone by and only a few people knew of Craig and Tweek. They hadn’t told anyone, it was just obvious they were together. They would go about their day, holding hands and hugging and so on, but definitely not in a ‘no homo’ way.

Everyone who knew of the new relationship was happy and supportive for the two, except for one person. Kenny. Everyone would expect Kenny to be one of the most supportive of the two, but no, he was just the opposite. Why? No one knew. He kept to himself about it and that was that. If you asked, he would just huff and grumble to himself, either storming off or telling you to go away.

Craig had finally had enough of Kenny’s bullshit and decided to confront him about it, and he was not going to leave until he got a legitimate answer. 

It was a Saturday evening and Tweek was at the shop with his parents, working the counter. Craig had walked him to work before deciding to head to Kenny’s house. It was as a cloudy day and the weather called for storms, but Craig didn’t mind. This was his favorite type of weather. He had eventually made it to Kenny’s house and knocked on the door, the door swinging open almost immediately, revealing a nervous looking younger girl. As soon as she saw Craig, her face seemed to brighten.

“Hi, Craig!” She smiled brightly and Craig returned the smile.

“Hi Karen. Is Kenny home?” He asked softly and Karen nodded, moving out of the way so Craig could come in. 

“He’s in his room.” Karen said and Craig nodded. He thanked her and scruffed up her hair playfully before heading over to Kenny’s room. He knocked cautiously, always a bit scared to know what was happening behind that door. He sat there for a bit and was about to knock again when there was an answer.

“Come in!” A raspy and tired voice called out. Craig walked in and shut the door behind him, looking at the bed and saw Kenny lying there. He was in a pair of torn up and ragged jeans and a white tank top. He had a magazine in one hand a shitty homemade bong in the other. Craig rolled his eyes slightly at the sight but didn’t say anything. Kenny looked over at Craig and his eyes widened slightly, just barely.

“Oh... hey.” Kenny said, a bit of annoyance hinting in his voice. “What’s up?” He asked as he sat up and put his things to the side. He faced Craig, crossing his legs Indian style and leaning against the wall.

“I want to know what the fuck is up with you lately. Ever since Tweek and I got together you’ve been a dick. Just tell me why you’re being like this.” Craig sighed, crossing his arms. Kenny frowned a bit and didn’t say anything. “Listen dude, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s up. I will stay here all night if I have to.” He said simply and Kenny knew he meant it. He continued to stay silent before speaking up.

“Why should I tell you? You’ll just get mad.” Kenny huffed and Craig raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll be more mad if you don’t tell me. Now I’m not asking you, I’m telling you, explain why you’ve been a complete cunt lately.” Craig hissed. Kenny bit his lip and looked away, clearly pretty mad.

“God dammit Craig, are you really that stupid?” Kenny finally choked out and looked at the raven haired boy. “I’ve liked you for years, and I haven’t been fucking subtle about! But no, you’ve been too stuck up and only care about baseball, Tweek, and your hamster. And it’s pretty damn obvious that I’m jealous of you and Tweek, I don’t know how you or anyone else hasn’t realized that!” He almost yelled. Craig stayed quiet and didn’t move.

“Stripe is a guinea pig, not a hamster.” He finally spoke up. Kenny looked at Craig with a face of pure shock and anger.

“I just told you all that and that’s your only concern? Me calling your dumb rodent a hamster? Why do I even like you, get out of my fucking house.” Kenny demanded and put his head in his hands. Craig stood there for a second before hesitantly leaving the room. He walked passed Karen and straight out of the house without a word. He seemed calm, but god on the inside he was losing his shit, a tornado of different emotions raging through his mind. He searched through his memories, trying to think of all the things Kenny did to make it obvious he had a thing for him. Everything Kenny had done was just a very sexual gesture, but how was Craig to know? Everything Kenny did to anyone was sexual. 

Craig sighed as he made his way back to his house, trying to think everything through. He walked inside the house and ignored his Dad and sisters normal quarreling as he went upstairs to his room. He threw himself onto his bed, a sudden thought running through his mind: **What if Kenny tried to get between him and Tweek.**

Knowing Kenny... that was just a really big Kenny thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hello, I’m sorry for the hella late update. I haven’t had the time to get on here and tbh, I forgot about it.  
> But I’m back and I’m gonna try to update as much as I can and whenever I get a chance. I also went back to my other two chapters and made some corrections because my dumbass doesn’t know how to proof read. Anyways, hopefully this chapter comes out good and you guys didn’t leave.
> 
> Also I’m sorry if this chapter is boring, I just got back into writing and wasn’t really sure what to put. Oops

After some time of laying in bed and doing nothing, Craig stood up and grabbed his bat and some spare baseballs before heading out of the house and down to the baseball field. He looked up at the sky as he walked, seeing how cloudy and dark out it was. He knew it was gonna rain at any minute but he didn’t care. He just needed to take time to himself and think.

He huffed to himself, looking at the names carved into his bat, seeing Kenny’s name right under Tweeks. Craig used to have a crush on Kenny, but c’mon, who could blame him? Though Kenny was really known for being that ‘poor kid’, or a ‘fuck boy’, or even a ‘junky’, Kenny was actually one of the most kind hearted people in South Park. He was always there for you, but people just abused that. Craig didn’t. Kenny did something for him and he’d always return the favor. As time went on, his crush faded and he fell for that wild haired coffee boy. And this crush was much stronger than the one for Kenny. Craig’s feelings for Kenny was more of a little schoolgirl type of crush and he honestly never expected it to last that long. 

Craig made it to the baseball field, still thinking about what his and Kenny’s relationship would be like now and if he could fix it without having to leave Tweek. Though he was worried about many things, his biggest concern was what was going through Kenny’s mind? He was just hoping to god that he wouldn’t do anything to sabotage Tweek and Craig’s relationship. 

He sighed as he tossed a ball up and hit it up higher into the air then catching it. He repeated this over and over as he thought to himself. After some time he came to a decision that he’d visit Kenny again tomorrow, but be more nicer and understanding, and try to see if he can fix their friendship. Craig couldn’t stand the thought of losing one of his best friends. 

After about an hour of doing nothing at the field, it started to rain so he decided to head back home. On his way back he made his way into the coffee shop to check up on Tweek. He walked in and glanced around, seeing it wasn’t that busy. He noticed Tweek at the counter, doodling on a napkin, not paying much attention to anything else. Craig smiled a bit and went up to the counter, leaning on it. 

“Yeah hey, lemme get a fucking uhhhhhhhhh-“ 

Tweek looked up and rolled his eyes, pushing Craig slightly as he stood up straight. “Do you seriously have to do that every time you come in here?” He huffed and Craig chuckled.

“Yes because I know it annoys you.” Craig gave a dumb smile, only making Tweek give out an annoyed groan. He glanced down at the napkin that Tweek had been drawing on and there were a bunch of small doodles of Craig, Stripe, coffee, and some random flowers. He couldn’t help but smile, finding the drawings cute. Tweek noticed him looking at it and he blushed a bit, quickly folding the napkin and stuffing it into his back pocket.

“I was actually about to call you. It’s slow today so Dad was gonna let me go early. I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out.” Tweek said, reaching behind him to untie his work apron.

“Of course I wanna hang out. You can sleep over at my house tonight too if you want. I don’t have any plans.” Craig said and Tweek smiled a bit, nodding slightly. 

“Alright, well give me a few minutes and we can leave.” Tweek said and leaned over the counter, kissing Craig’s cheek before walking off. Craig smiled as he watched Tweek walk off, fiddling with the flap of his hat. Him and Tweek haven’t actually kissed yet. The most they’ve done is kiss eachother on the cheek, hold hands, and hug. They were both a too shy to actually make the move and kiss eachother, though they really wanted too. Craig found it kind of funny because they could tell eachother they loved eachother very easily, which is a bigger step than kissing. He decided he was going to try and kiss Tweek tonight. He felt like such a little kid making a big deal out of a kiss.

-

Tweek and Craig eventually made it to Craig’s house, and they were curled up next to eachother on Craig’s bed, watching some cheesy horror movie. They weren’t paying much attention though, really just talking to eachother. Craig explained what happened when he went to Kenny’s, and on his thoughts on how he could try to make things better tomorrow. Tweek was a bit annoyed that Kenny would be so childish about the situation, but he knew it would be better if Craig would try to fix it. 

Now they were already on their third movie, but still not paying attention. Craig had Tweek huddled close, his fingers running through the blonds messy hair. Tweek had his eyes shut as he smiled contently, leaning into Craig’s touch and whining any time Craig stopped.

“You’re so cute.” Craig smiled softly. Tweek opened his eyes and looked up at Craig, smiling shyly.

“That’s gay.” Tweek teased and Craig rolled his eyes and flicked Tweeks forehead. Tweek frowned and huffed a bit. “You’re so mean to me.” He said and Craig chuckled.

“I’m sorry.” Craig said as he kissed the spot he flicked. 

“No you’re not.” Tweek said and Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I am.” Craig said as he kissed that spot again. He bit his lip and decided he’d use this chance to kiss Tweek. He continued to kiss around Tweeks face, making Tweek giggle and blush. Craig hesitantly but eventually made his way to Tweeks lips, kissing him softly. Tweeks eyes widened as his blush darkened but he didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Craig’s heart pounded against his chest as he felt Tweek wrap his arms around him and lean into the kiss. Again, he felt like such a little kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I know this first chapter is pretty shitty but I have some things in mind. This is my first time writing on this website so I’m still getting used to it. Next update should be soon and a lot better.


End file.
